Blood Promise
by VishantiKaffar
Summary: He had made many promises, and all of them he had broken. He had promised that her race did not matter. He lied. He had promised that they would be together forever. They weren't. He had promised that he would never break her heart. He broke it. That, most of all was the reason Yesenia Surana could not forgive Alistair Theirin. Rated M for later chapters.


He had made many promises, and all of them had he broken. He had promised that her race did not matter. He lied. He had promised that they would be together forever. They weren't. He had promised that he would never break her heart. He broke it. That, most of all was the reason Yesenia Surana could not forgive Alistair Theirin.

She had given her heart to him, and he had crushed it. Crushed it so thoroughly that she now wretched at even the thought of love. But yet she still could not leave him behind. Even now she was in Denerim, because he had needed her, because he had asked her to stay. Yesenia was the most respected elf in all of Thedas at that point. She had done the impossible, she had slain the Archdemon and lived to tell the tale. But now she felt like nothing more than one of the many expensive ornaments in this castle.

It hadn't been too bad at first, it was although Yesenia had never cared for human politics, she had done well. She'd played her part and managed to act civilly towards the many arrogant shems who called themselves nobles while advising Alistair as best she could. Their relationship couldn't exactly be called "friendly" per-se, but it was a functioning relationship at least. It was, at least, until _she_ came along.

Yesenia had been told by Alistair himself that he would be expected to get married and have an heir, but she had pushed it to the back of her mind. It had seemed such a small thing then, what with the Blight at the forefront of everyone's thoughts. Now, the memory of that unpleasant conversation was wrenched from the depths of her mind with the force of a tidal wave.

She was woken one morning by a knock at her door, and she had irritatedly gone to see who was bothering her at such an ungodly hour. She was greeted by a servant, who had a message for one Yesenia Surana, Hero of Ferelden.

"Arl Eamon wishes to inform you that you are hereby invited to attend a royal wedding. Miss Anaïs Archambeau has arrived from Val Royeaux this morning, and the wedding is scheduled for six o'clock this afternoon."

For one single minute, Yesenia was sure she had been dreaming. A royal wedding? That couldn't be right, she hadn't even heard of an engagement. But then it occurred to her that Alistair wouldn't have told her in the first place. He had waited until now to make sure that she couldn't interfere. Seeing red, Yesenia grabbed the shoulder of the young elf before he could walk away.

"Why would _His Highness_ be marrying an Orlesian woman? Have the humans forgotten their disagreements with Orlais in the face of a Blight?" she said with all the malice she could muster.

"N-no ma'am. I am told that this marriage has been arranged to mend Ferelden's ties with Orlais." squeaked the elf. He had flinched the very moment Yesenia opened her door, and now, he was shaking uncontrollably. Obviously he had heard that she was a maleficar with a violent temper. She smirked evilly, enjoying the effect she had on him.

"Get out of my sight, you pathetic wretch! Halam sahlin!" she screeched in her anger, sending the young man flying down the corridor, other servants sprinting along behing him, fearing she would turn her wrath on them next. She slammed her door shut, splintering the wood with the force of it.

"A royal wedding huh? I'm surprised _His Majesty _is brave enough to even invite me. After all, I'm a dangerous maleficar, I might summon demons to drink the blood of the innocents." she said aloud, too incensed to keep it all to herself. She wondered if she could even trust herself to 'behave' with that bitch close enough for the kill.

** TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Halam sahlin- This ends now**

**Picture used in cover image/details on Yesenia: ** /d5af6mi


End file.
